Trouble In Paradise
by Demi101
Summary: Kim & Jack are happily married just like their friends, but what happens when some old faces from their past come back and want to destroy their happy family, and what secret are Kim & Jack hiding? Find out in Trouble In Paradise! PS - Skip 1st chapter if you want, its nothing important, go straight to Chapter 2 - kids introductions! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 1 - Characters

**Main Characters:**

Jackson Ryan "Jack" Brewer - 34 (July 13th 1996)  
Kimberly Janelle "Kim" Brewer (nee Crawford) - 33 (August 5th 1997)

Milton David Krupnick - 33 (January 24th 1997)  
Julie Mackenzie Krupnick (nee Walker - 33 (November 15th 1997)

Jerome Cesar "Jerry" Martinez - 34 (October 31st 1996)  
Grace Lynett Martinez (Holmes) - 34 (January 8th 1996)

Eddie Michael Johnson - 34 (September 6th 1996)  
Wife = Anna Bianca Johnson - 33 (April 6th 1997)

Rudy Isaac Gillespie - 52 (April 26th 1979)  
Wife = Bethany Jean Gillespie - 52 (November 26th 1979)

Kelsey Chanel Cartwright (nee Vargas) - 33 (June 9th 1997)  
Husband = Nicholas "Nick" Cartwright - 35

Lindsay Leigh (nee Parker) - 33  
Husband = Jonathan "John" Leigh - 35

Brett James - 34  
Megan James - 34

**Families:**

**Kim's Family:  
**Dad = Nathan Crawford - 62  
Mum = Skylar Crawford - 62  
B. Sister = Kristina Hart - 46  
Brother-in-law = Dustin Hart - 46  
Nephew = Oliver Hart - 24  
Niece-in-law = Aubrey Hart - 24  
Great Niece = Alice Hart - 1  
Nephew = Raymond Hart - 20  
B. Brother = Aaron Crawford - 42  
Sister-in-law = Adriana Crawford - 42  
Niece = Phoebe Crawford - 18  
Niece = Kirsty Crawford - 12  
Nephew = Thomas Crawford - 6  
B. Brother = Kurtis Crawford - 39  
Sister-in-law = Bridgit Crawford - 39  
Nephew = Christopher Crawford - 17  
Nephew = Mason Crawford - 13  
B. Sister = Rebecca Cyrus - 36  
Brother-in-law = Grayson Cyrus - 36  
Nephew = Blake Cyrus - 15  
L. Brother = Elliot Crawford - 32  
Sister-in-law = Brianna Crawford - 32  
Niece = Bailey Crawford - 9  
Nephew = Cole Crawford - 5  
L. Brother = Toby Crawford - 28  
Sister-in-law = Brittany Crawford - 28  
Niece = Lydia Crawford - 6  
L. Sister (TWINS) = Macie Crawford - 20  
L. Sister (TWINS) = Mia Crawford - 20  
Nephew = Tyler Crawford - 2  
L. Brother = Kyle Crawford - 18  
L. Sister = Scarlett Crawford - 16  
Niece/Nephew = - UNBORN

**Jack's Family:  
**Dad = Patrick John Brewer - 67  
Mum = Elizabeth Brewer - 67  
B. Sister = Laila Jordan - 43  
Brother-in-law = Lane Jordan - 43  
Nephew = Marcus Jordan - 19  
Nephew = Michael Jordan - 14  
Niece = Camilla Jordan - 10  
B. Brother = Daniel Brewer - 38  
Niece = Eleanor Brewer - 22  
Sister-in-law = Diana Brewer - 38  
Nephew = Davis Brewer - 15  
Niece = Genevieve "G" Brewer - 10  
L. Sister = Kristyn Brooks - 28  
Brother-in-law = Craig Brooks - 28  
Nephew = Ryder Brooks - 8  
Niece = Chandler Brooks - 4  
L. Brother = Niall Brewer - 22  
L. Sister = Ariana Brewer - 18

**Milton's Family:  
**Dad = Byron Krupnick - 57  
Mum = Serena Krupnick - 57  
B. Brother = Wilbur Krupnick - 36  
Sister-in-law = Melinda Krupnick - 35  
Niece = Natasha Krupnick - 12  
Nephew = Keaton Krupnick - 10  
L. Sister = Piper Krupnick - 21

**Julie's Family:  
**Dad = Andrew Walker - 54  
Mum = Anne "Annie" Walker - 54  
Uncle = Tyrone "Ty" Walker - 52

**Jerry's Family:  
**Dad = Kyler Martinez - 62  
Step-Mum = Andrea Martinez - 41  
Step L. Brother (TWINS) = Ian Carter - 24  
Sister-in-law = Sienna Carter - 24  
Niece = Lucy Carter - 1  
Step L. Sister (TWINS) = Abigail "Abi" Anderson - 24  
Brother-in-law = Derek Anderson - 24  
Nephew = Ezekiel "Zeke" Anderson - 2  
Mum = Maria Kelly - 62  
Step-Dad = Martin Kelly - 62  
Step L. Sister = Harris Cimorelli - 26  
Brother-in-law = Anthony Cimorelli - 26  
Nephew = John "Jack" Cimorelli - 4  
B. Sister = Melanie Beale - 42  
Brother-in-law = Arthur Beale - 42  
Nephew = Marcus Beale - 19  
Nephew = Shawn Beale - 14  
B. Brother = Brock Martinez - 38  
Sister-in-law = April Martinez - 38  
Nephew = Zachary "Zach" Martinez - 17  
Niece = Cleo Martinez - 11  
Niece = Eloisa Martinez - 9  
L. Brother = Sullivan "Sully" Martinez - 29  
Sister-in-law = Leighton Martinez - 27  
Niece = Kaydence Martinez - 5  
L. Sister = Nova Martinez - 22

**Grace's Family:  
**Dad = Oliver Holmes - 57  
Mum = Piper Holmes - 57  
L. Brother = Rory Holmes - 30  
Sister-in-law = Penelope "Penny" Holmes - 30  
Niece = Imogen Holmes - 7  
Nephew = Declan Holmes - 2

**Eddie's Family:  
**Dad = Edward Johnson - 61  
Mum = Nina Johnson - 61  
L. Sister = Eliza Edwards - 28  
Brother-in-law = Collin Edwards - 28  
Nephew = Logan Edwards - 3  
L. Brother = Michael Johnson - 23  
Sister-in-law = Vanessa Johnson - 23

**Anna's Family:**  
Dad = Morgan Ross - 62  
Mum = Adrienne Ross - DEAD  
B. Brother = Justin Ross - 37  
Sister-in-law = Giana Ross - 37  
Niece = Hayden Ross - 15   
Nephew = John "Johnny" Ross - 10

**Rudy's Family:**  
B. Brother = Eric Gillespie - 58  
Sister-in-law = Marie Gillespie - 58  
Nephew = Andre Gillespie - 36  
Niece-in-law = Esme Gillespie - 36  
Great Nephew = Brenden Gillespie - 12  
Great Niece = Harley Gillespie - 8  
Great Niece = Thalia Gillespie - 3  
Niece = Jenna Robinson - 30  
Nephew-in-law = Mitchel Robinson - 31  
Great Niece = Allie Robinson - 6  
Great Nephew = Andrew Robinson - 4  
Nephew = Ericson Gillespie - 25  
Niece-in-law = Piper Gillespie - 24  
Great Niece = Whitney Gillespie - 2  
Niece = Freya Gillespie - 20  
Great Nephew = Harry Gillespie - 4

**Kelsey's Family:  
**Dad = Alexander Vargas - 69  
Mum = Helen Vargas - 69  
B. Brother = Matthew Vargas - 45  
Sister-in-law = Miranda Vargas - 45  
Nephew = Sterling Vargas - 24  
Niece-in-law = Justine Vargas - 24  
Great Nephew = Laken Vargas - 5  
Great Niece = Nico Vargas - 2  
Niece = Ellie Vargas - 18  
Niece = Saige Vargas - 13

**Nick's Family:  
**Dad = Jeffery "Jeff" Cartwright - 58  
Mum = Zoey Cartwright - 58

**Kids:**

**Kim & Brett's Kid(S):  
****1: Daughter = Annabella Jordan "Bella" Crawford-Brewer- 17 (2014)**

**Kim & Jack's Kid(S):  
**1: Daughter = Katarina Rose "Kat" Brewer - 16 (2015)  
2: Son = Nathan Thomas Brewer - 15 (2016)  
3: Daughter (TWINS) = Peyton Elizabeth Brewer - 14 (2017)  
4: Daughter (TWINS) = Nicole Alexis Brewer - 14 (2017)  
5: Son = Noah James Brewer - 13 (2018)  
6: Son = Jackson Daniel "JD" Brewer - 9 (2022)  
7: Daughter = Skylar Rose Brewer - 7 (2024)  
8: Son = Jacob Michael Brewer - 5 (2026)  
9: Daughter = Olivia Gracie Brewer - 3 (2028)  
10: Son = Gabriel Hunter "Gabe" Brewer - 1 (2030)

**Lindsay & Jack's Kid(S):  
**1: Son = Troy Parker Brewer - 17 (2014)

**Lindsay & John's Kid(S):  
**1: Daughter = Hannah Sophia Leigh - 7 (2024)

**John & ?'s Kid(S):  
**1: Son = Jason Tucker Leigh - 14 (2017)

**Milton & Julie's Kid(S):  
**1: Son = Wyatt Keith Krupnick - 17 (2014)  
2: Daughter = Millie Kaitlyn Krupnick - 13 (2018)  
3: Daughter = Georgie Sabrina Krupnick - 8 (2023)  
4: Son/Daughter = - UNBORN, 3 months

**Jerry & Grace's Kid(S):  
**1: Daughter = Lola Kimberly Martinez - 17 (2014)  
2: Son = Beckett Sullivan "Beck" Martinez - 12 (2019)  
3: Son = Isaac Blake Martinez - 6 (2025)

**Jerry & Kelsey's Kid(S):  
**1: Daughter = Lennox Cayla Martinez - 4 (2027)

**Kelsey & Nick's Kid(S):**  
1: Daughter = Chelsea Hannah Cartwright - 15 (2016)  
2: Son = Frederic Emmett "Freddy" Cartwright - 13 (2018)  
3: Son = Ethan Eric Cartwright - 10 (2021)

**Eddie & Anna's Kid(S):  
**1: Daughter = Madalyn Rose "Maddy" Johnson - 16 (2015)  
2: Son = Lucas Michael Johnson - 9 (2022)  
3: Son = Shane Cooper Johnson - 6 (2025)  
4: Daughter = Matilda Nicole "Tilly" Johnson - 3 (2028)

**Rudy & Bethany's Kid(S):  
**1: Daughter = Poppy Siobhan Gillespie - 20 (2011)  
2: Son = Ryland Shor Gillespie - 16 (2015)

**Brett & Megan's Kid(S):**  
1: Daughter = Allyson Ivy "Ally" James - 12  
1: Son = Thomas Ryan James - 5

**Friends:  
Kindergarden - 5-6yrs:****  
**1: Female = Tiara Cartwright - 5  
2: Female = Kitty Jenkins - 5  
3: Female = Avalon Grys - 5  
4: Female = Marnie Dean - 5  
5: Female = Cotton Hill - 5  
6: Male = Henry King - 5  
7: Male = Kenton Chesterfield - 5  
**1st Grade - 6-7yrs:****  
**1: Female = Gabriella Davis - 6  
2: Female = Pepper Miller - 6  
3: Female = Celia Roe - 6  
4: Female = Bethany Murphy - 6  
5: Male = Evan Murphy - 6  
6: Male = Peter Rogers - 6  
7: Male = Adam Carter - 6  
**2nd Grade - Age 7-8yrs:****  
**1: Female = Beatrice "Beezus" Lloyd - 7  
2: Female = Skai Shaw - 7  
3: Female = Ivy Lou - 7  
4: Male = Casper Roe - 7  
5: Male = Robert Clarke - 7  
6: Male = Callum Drew - 7  
7: Male = Matthew Murphy - 7  
8: Male = Scott Miller - 7  
9: Male = Easton Stone - 7  
**3rd Grade - 8-9yrs:****  
**1: Female = Anna Gray - 8  
2: Female = Megan Murphy - 8  
3: Female = Francesca "Frankie" Scott - 8  
4: Female = Safiya White - 8  
5: Male = Nathan Roe - 8  
6: Male = Daniel Walker - 8  
7: Male = Brian Murphy - 8  
8: Male = Patrick Dorsey - 8  
9: Male = Maximus "Max" Jennings - 8  
**4th Grade - 9-10yrs:****  
**1: Female = Leah Brown - 9  
2: Female = Darcie Roe - 9  
3: Female = Amira White - 9  
4: Female = Harper Ellis - 9  
5: Male = Harry Watson - 9  
6: Male = Holden Stone - 9  
7: Male = Ian Lane - 9  
8: Male = Aiden McCallum - 9  
**5th Grade - 10-11yrs:****  
**1: Female = Chelsea Aniston - 10  
2: Female = Samantha "Sammy" Rose - 10  
3: Female = Sophia Baker - 10  
4: Female = Hunter May - 10  
5: Male = Raymond "Ray" Prescott - 10  
6: Male = Tate Jenkins - 10  
7: Male = Derek Parker - 10  
**6th Grade - 11-12yrs:****  
**1: Female = Xara Andrews - 11  
2: Female = Laila Beckam - 11  
3: Female = Hannah Maitland - 11  
4: Female = Ayanna Walker - 11  
5: Female = Amy Lewis - 11  
6: Male = Oliver White - 11  
7: Male = Andrew "Andy" Roe - 11  
8: Male = Bobbie Hall - 11  
9: Male = Leon Anders - 11  
10: Male = Patrick Murphy - 11  
11: Male = Luca Reynolds - 11  
**7th Grade - 12-13yrs:****  
**1: Female = Tiffany Riley - 12  
2: Female = Lucy Riley - 12  
3: Female = Sara Miller - 12  
4: Male = Grayson Long - 12  
5: Male = Percy Hill - 12  
6: Male = Quinton Stone - 12  
7: Male = Jayden Richards - 12  
**8th Grade - 13-14yrs: ****  
**1: Female = Lana Turner - 13  
2: Female = Maisie Dean - 13  
3: Female = Asha Frey - 13  
4: Female = Yasmine James - 13  
5: Male = Lewis Webster - 13  
6: Male = Dean Jenkins - 13  
7: Male = Oliver Reynolds - 13  
**9th Grade / Freshman - 14-15yrs: ****  
**1: Female = Rosie Love - 14  
2: Female = Chloe Dean - 14  
3: Female = Lauryn Tyler - 14  
4: Female = Philippa "Pippa" Stone - 14  
5: Male = Wendell "Wen" Martin - 14  
6: Male = Ezekiel "Zeke" David - 14  
7: Male = Drake Smith - 14  
**10th Grade / Sophomores - 15-16yrs: ****  
**1: Female = Brooklyn Jacobs - 15  
2: Female = Emma King - 15  
3: Female = Alycia Love - 15  
4: Female = Courtney Edwards - 15  
5: Male = Yoda Weatherly - 15  
6: Male = Bruno Montez - 15  
7: Male = Hunter Murray - 15  
**11th Grade / Juniors - 16-17yrs: ****  
**1: Female = Cara Jogia - 16  
2: Female = Britany Austin - 16  
3: Female = Shantel Roe - 16  
4: Male = Thomas Bacon - 16  
5: Male = Daniel Malik - 16  
6: Male = Craig Harper - 16  
7: Male = Austin Knight - 16  
8: Male = Chad Morris - 16  
**12th Grade / Seniors - 17-18yrs: ****  
**1: Female = Jessica Curtis - 17  
2: Female = Alicia Bacon - 17  
3: Female = Ayla Young - 17  
4: Female = Caitlin Yamada - 17  
5: Male = Gary Jogia - 17  
6: Male = Gus Chalmers - 17  
7: Male = Jerome Carter - 17


	2. Chapter 2 - Kids Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

Chapter 2 - Kids Introductions

**JACK & KIM:  
**Kim & Jack met when they were 13 and became best friends, They got together when they were 17, when Kim had a daughter called Bella & Jack had a son called Troy, At 18, they became pregnant with there oldest daughter Katarina Rose, At 19 they became pregnant with there oldest Son Nathan Thomas, At 20, they had twin girls Peyton Elizabeth & Nicole Alexis, at 21 later they had a son Noah James, They got married at 22, at 25, they had a son Called Jackson Daniel, at 27, they had daughter Skylar Rose, at 29, they had Jacob Michael, at 31 they had Olivia, and at 33 they had Gabriel Hunter. Kim has adoptive Jack's son Troy & Jack has adoptive Kim's daughter Annabella

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**KATARINA ROSE BREWER - **Katarina, also known as Kat is 16, She has Jack's Brown hair & skin tone, and Hazel eyes.

**NATHAN THOMAS BREWER - **Nathan is 15, He has brown hair, Kim's skin tone & Chocolate brown eyes.

**PEYTON ELIZABETH BREWER - **Peyton is 14, She has blonde hair, light tanned skin & Hazel eyes.

**NICOLE ALEXIS BREWER - **Nicole is 14, She has blonde hair, light tanned skin & Chocolate eyes.

**NOAH JAMES BREWER - **Noah is 13, He has brown hair, light tanned skin & hazel eyes.

**JACKSON DANIEL BREWER - **Jackson, also known as JD is 9, He has blonde hair, light tanned skin & Hazel eyes.

**SKYLAR ROSE BREWER - **Skylar is 7, She has brown hair, light tanned skin & chocolate eyes.

**JACOB MICHAEL BREWER - **Jacob is 5, He has brown hair, light tanned skin & Chocolate eyes.

**OLIVIA GRACIE BREWER - **Olivia is 3, She has blonde hair, light tanned skin & hazel eyes.

**GABRIEL HUNTER BREWER - **Gabriel, also known as Gabe is 1, He has brown hair, light tanned skin & chocolate eyes.

**KIM & BRETT:  
**Kim & Brett got together at age 15, but split up after 2 months, at 16 they got back together, at 17 Kim discovered she was pregnant, and after telling Brett he broke up with her saying he didnt want a child at the time. Kim later gave birth to a daughter Annabella Jordan Crawford.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**ISBELLA JORDAN CRAWFORD-BREWER - **Isabella, also known as Bella is 17, She has blonde hair, light tanned skin & hazel eyes.

**JACK & LINDSAY:  
**Jack & Lindsay got together when they were 16, and at 17 they got pregnant with their son Troy Parker Brewer, When Troy was 1 month old, Lindsay left with no explanation leaving Jack to look after Troy.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**TROY PARKER BREWER - **Troy is 17, He has brown hair, light tanned skin & Chocolate eyes.

**MILTON & JULIE:  
**Milton & Julie started dating at age 13, they got pregnant at 17 with their son Wyatt Keith, They got married at 19, had a daughter Millie Kaitlyn at 21 & at 26 years old they had their last child Georgie Sabrina.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**WYATT KEITH KRUPNICK - **Wyatt is 17, He has auburn hair, light skin & blue eyes.

**MILLIE KAITLYN KRUPNICK - **Millie is 13, She has auburn hair, light skin with freckles & blue eyes.

**GEORGIE SABRINA KRUPNICK - **Georgie is 8, She has auburn hair, light skin & blue eyes.

**JERRY & GRACE:  
**Jerry & Grace started dating at 15, had their daughter Lola Kimberly at 17, 4yrs later at 21 they had their son Beckett Sullivan, And they married at 25, and had their son Isaac Blake at 28. They split up when Isaac was 5 months, But got back together 4yrs later.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**LOLA KIMBERLY MARTINEZ -  
**Lola is 17, She has light brown hair, tanned skin & brown eyes.

**BECKETT SULLIVAN MARTINEZ -  
**Beckett, also known as Beck is 13, He has light brown hair, tanned skin & brown eyes.

**ISAAC BLAKE MARTINEZ - **Isaac is 6, He has light brown hair, tanned skin & brown eyes.

**JERRY & KELSEY:  
**Jerry & Kelsey got together after a one night stand at 29, and at 30, they got pregnant with their Daughter Lennox Cayla, and they split up when Lennox was 1.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**LENNOX CAYLA MARTINEZ - **Lennox is 4, She has light brown hair, light tanned skin & brown eyes.

**EDDIE & ANNA:  
**Eddie & Anna got together at 16, and got pregnant at 18 with their daughter Madalyn Rose, and got married at 22, at 25 they had their son Lucas Michael, at 28 they had their son Shane Cooper & at 31 they had their daughter Matilda Nicole.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**MADALYN ROSE JOHNSON - **Madalyn, also known as Maddy is 16, She has half cast skin, very brown eyes & dark brown hair.

**LUCAS MICHAEL JOHNSON - **Lucas is 9, He has half cast skin, very brown eyes & dark brown hair.

**SHANE COOPER JOHNSON - **Shane is 6, He has half cast skin, very brown eyes & dark brown hair.

**MATILDA NICOLE JOHNSON - **Matilda, also known as Tilly is 3, She has half cast skin, very brown eyes & dark brown hair.

**NICK & KELSEY:  
**Nick & Kelsey got together at 14, at 19 they had their daughter Chelsea Hannah, at 21 They had their son Frederic Emmett, and at 24 they had their son Ethan Eric. At 27 they got married.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**CHELSEA HANNAH CARTWRIGHT - **Chelsea is 15, She has blonde hair, light skin & green eyes.

**FREDERIC EMMETT CARTWRIGHT - **Frederic, also known as Freddy is 13, He has blonde hair, light skin & green eyes.

**ETHAN ERIC CARTWRIGHT - **Ethan is 10, He has blonde hair, light skin & green eyes.

**RUDY & BETHANY:  
**Rudy & Bethany got together at 30, and at 32 they had their daughter Poppy Siobhan, they got married at 34 & at 36 they had their son Ryland Shor.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**POPPY SIOBHAN GILLESPIE - **Poppy is 20, She has blonde hair, blue eyes & light skin.

**RYLAND SHOR GILLESPIE - **Ryland is 16, He has blonde hair, blue eyes & light skin.

**JOHN & ?:  
**John was married to an unknown women at 18, and at 21 they had a son Jason Tucker, when Jason was 4 his mother passed away in a car accident. Jon later remarried.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**JASON TUCKER LEIGH - **Jason is 14, He has brown hair, brown eyes & tanned skin.

**LINDSAY & JOHN:  
**Lindsay & John got together when 8yrs ago when Lindsay was 26 & John was 28.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**HANNAH SOPHIA LEIGH - **Hannah is 7, She has brown hair, brown eyes & tanned skin.

**BRETT & MEGAN:  
**Brett & Megan got together at 20, and married at 21, they had their daughter Allyson Ivy at 22, at 29 they had their son Thomas Ryan.

**PERSONALITYS & LOOKS:**

**ALLYSON IVY JAMES - **Allyson also known as Ally is 12, She has black hair, blue eyes & light skin.

**THOMAS RYAN JAMES - **Thomas is 5, He has black hair, blue eyes & light skin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Faces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 3 - Old Faces

**Jack's POV - 7:20am - Monday**

I got out the shower and dressed quickly, I was wearing black jeans, black high tops and a black shirt with dark grey lines going across it and the sleeves up to my elbows, I walked to the living room to hear arguing, I walked in and my 17yr old son Troy sat on the couch with my 17yr old step daughter Isabella, my 15yr old son Nathan, 14yr old daughters Peyton & Nicole, whilst my wife Kim and our 16yr old daughter Kat were arguing.

"Dad, make 'em stop, we're gonna be late for school!" Troy said and I nodded.

"Kimmy! Kat!" I yelled and they looked at me. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Mum's being mean to me daddy!" Kat said pouting and pulling on my heart strings.

"Don't fall for it!" Kim hissed and I nodded. "Kat asked if she could go to a 17yr old's party, who we dont know." She told me.

"No way are you going." I said to Kat smiling, "You know the rules, unless we know the boy, the answers no!" I said.

"But Troy & Bella are going, can't they look after me?" She asked and I sighed.

"We'll talk about it in a few days." I said and she sighed and sat down.

"What time is it Mum?" Bella asked Kim.

"Half 7, you best head to school." She answered and Troy, Bella, Kat, Nathan, Peyton & Nicole all nodded. Bella & Kat were in there cheerleading costumes which is a mid-thigh plain blue skirt with a yellow lining around the top of it, then the top is long sleeves, but goes to just under the chest, it has blue sleeves with a yellow lining around it and the words SEAFOOD on the chest in blue diamond with yellow lines around it and with white trainers, in their cheerleading bag they have there regular clothes, the only difference between them is Bella has the ends of her hair died pink. Bella is head cheerleader. Peyton & Nicole are wearing white denim shorts, a white tank top with baby green/light blue top and a pink cardigan and black fringe ugg boots. Troy was wearing dark blue jeans, white top, blue cardigan with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a black blazer with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, and gold high tops. Nathan was wearing black jeans, a purple top with sunglasses on the front and a black leather jacket with black high tops.

"Ok, see you after school. Love you!" Peyton and Nicole said.

"Troy! Lindsay is coming round for dinner tonight." I said and he nodded and they walked out.

"Well I'm gonna go dress Olivia & Gabe, you go dress Skylar & Jacob." Kim said and headed to our 3rd old daughter Olivia's room, I walked to our 7yr old daughter Skylar's room and she was half dressed with skinny blue jeans on.

"Hey Sky." I said to her and she looked at me. "Need help?" I asked and she nodded, I bent down infront of her and took off her pajama t-shirt, I then put on her white t-shirt with pink verticle lines and Styled By Juicy in fancy writing on it, then an army blue denim skytle jacket, I sat her on the end of her bed and put her black swayd boots. I picked up her silver butterfly necklace and put it on her and she smiled. "Right, mummy is in Olivia's room, you go to her, she'll do your hair whilst I go dress Jacob." I said and we both walked out, she ran to Olivia's room and I went to my 5yr old son Jacob's room. I got out his clothes and dressed him in a white dress shirt with the sleeves up to his elbows, a black vest cardigan, blue jeans, black trainers and his brown hair up, I smiled and picked him up taking him to my 1yr old son Gabe's room, Kim was dressing him and the girls were sat on the rocking chair together, Jaylie was wearing her a light purple and pink butterfly dress that went to above her knee's a dark blue denim jack with the sleeves folded, pink ankle swaud boots and her light brown hair straight to just under her shoulders with curls on the bottom. "Hey!" I said smiling and Kim smiled at me, she was wearing Black leggings, a black tank top that went to just above her belly button, a denim cropped waistcoat, chain necklaces joint together with little charms, 2 3/8" bamboo heart hoop earrings, lace up boots with floral lining leather upper rubber sole. her nailes were long curilic light pink ones, she had her silver engagement ring with a sparkling diamond on it, and her blonde hair was curled.

"Hey!" She said as she put Gabe in his crib and started with Skylar's hair, Gabe was wearing grey jeans, a long sleeve shirt with white sleves and blue inbetween, but it looks like a blue t-shirt with Junior J in writing on the front, ontop of a plain white long sleeve shirt, a light grey and white cardigan, white socks and trainers, his brown hair was like a Justin Bieber style before his cut his hair.

"So, whats the plan today?" I asked her.

"Well, Im gonna take Jacob, Skylar, & JD to Elementry, whilst you look after Olivia and Gabe, and Freddy & Millie are gonna be here soon to walk to middle school with Noah." She said, JD is our 9yr old son, Freddy is Kelsey and her husband Nick Cartwright's 13yr old son, and Millie is Julie & Milton's 13yr old daughter Brielle, & Noah is our 13yr old son. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Noah yelled and we walked downstairs with the kids to see JD sat at the island and Noah talking to Millie and Freddy.

"Hey kids." Kim said to them smiling.

"Hi Aunt Kim, Hi Uncle Jack." They said smiling.

"See you after school." Noah said and they walked out.

"Right, Come on JD, I need to get you to school." Kim said smiling and he moaned. "Come on, stop moaning." She said chuckling as she handed me Gabe and took Jacob. "Bye." She said and I kissed her.

"Bye baby." I said smiling and she, Jacob, Skylar, & JD walked out, I looked at Gabe and Olivia. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked them.

"Can we go see auntie Kris?" Olivia asked, Kris, is my 28yr old sister, Kristyn Brooks, she's married to Craig, and they have 2 kids Ryder who's 8, & Chandler who's 4.

"Sure, come on." I said and she nodded as I put Gabe's Jacket on. I locked the front door and walked to the car, I put Gabe into his car seat, then Olivia.

* * *

**Julie's POV**

Milton has took Georgie & Millie to school, and Wyatt walked with some friends, I parked my car and walked into the high school where I work as a history teacher. I walked to my class room as the bell rang, its monday so my first class is with the 9th graders, after everyone sat down and the last bell for class rang, I sat down and opened the register up on the laptop.

"Pippa Stone?" I asked and got a yes miss, I carried on saying the names "Peyton Brewer?" I asked to my friends daughter.

"Yes miss." she said.

"Nicole Brewer?" I asked and recieved the same answer.

"Drake Smith?" I asked, and got yes miss, "Jason Leigh?" I said and recieved a yes, and looked at the new boy and nodded. "Michael Jordan?" I asked Jack's nephew from his 43yr old Sister Laila Jordan and recieved the same answer, I finished the register and began with class.

* * *

**Nathan's POV - Lunch**

I got my lunch and was headed over to the table when I noticed Kat.

"Oh hey sis." I said and she smiled. "Wanna sit together?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and we looked at each other and started laughing. "Oh bye Nate." She said, we always do that, I turned my head and walked over to my table where my cousin Blake who's my mum's 36yr old sister Rebecca Cyrus' son, my cousin Davis Brewer, from my dad's 38yr old brother Daniel, and Chelsea Cartwright, Aunt Kels & Uncle Nick's daughter, and Hayden Ross who's uncle Eddie's wife Anna's niece, and our other friends Emma King, Bruno Montez, & Alycia Love.

"Hey." I said as I sat down and Chelsea smiled at me and I smiled, I like her a little, she's also my best friend.

"So there's a new kid is grade 9." Blake said.

"And his mother used to go here, and apprently she was a right whore!" Hayden said smirking.

"Well is she's the slut, the our parents should know her." Chelsea said gesturing the both of us and I nodded.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

Me, Peyton, Drake, Michael, and our friends Chloe Dean, Wendell Martin, Ezekiel David & Lauryn Tyler all sat down at a table where the new kid was sat.

"Hey, so your the new kid?" Michael asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"So whats your name or do we just call you, the new kid?" I asked him smiling and he smiled at me.

"Im Jason." He said.

"Im Nicole, this is my twin sister Peyton, our cousin Michael, and our friends Chloe, Pippa, Wen, Zeke and Lauryn." I said and he nodded.

"So what brings you to Seaford?" Nicole asked him.

"My dad and step-mum, my step-mum went here when she was younger, and wants me and my half sister to get closer to my step brother since he lives with his dad." He explained.

"So, what calss do you have next?" Peyton asked him.

"Um, Art." He said.

"Same as me, Peyton, Nicole & Wen." Zeke said and he nodded.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Right now im heading to arm with Zeke, Wen, Peyton & Nicole, is it weird I think im attracted to Nicole but not to Peyton because they are twins. Weird!


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Reunions

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 4 - Family Reunions

**Kim's POV**

I picked Jacob, Skylar & JD up from school and went home, when we walked in everyone else was here except Jack, Gabe & Olivia.

"Bella, Kat, Nathan, Peyton, Nicole, Noah, JD, Skylar & Jacob, can you please go to your rooms for a few minutes?" I asked and they walked out.

"Whats up?" Troy asked.

"Honey, sit down." I said and he nodded and sat on the couch and I sat on the table infront of him, "Right, you know how much I love you right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I know your that your mum's back, and, I know she's gonna be apart of your life, and I know you tell Nathan & Noah everything." I said and he sighed.

"Im guessing they told you didnt they?" He asked.

"Yeah, and Troy, you can have her involved in your life as much as you want her to be, I'm not gonna stop you, I love you like your my own son, and im not gonna be in the way of her getting to know you." I told him.

"I know but mum." He said, he calls me mum because he's known me his whole life, infact his first word was Mama, me and Jack were playing with him and Bella and he was on my lap and he just said it and pointed at me. "I do wanna get to know her a little, but your my mum, she doesnt know me, or anything about me, you do, your my mum and I dont want that to change." He said honestly.

"Honey its not gonna change, you will always be my baby, no matter what happens, and as long as you want me to be your mum, I will be, thats why when you were 10yrs old and you asked me to adopt you, I was over the moon." I told him and he smiled. "Now go get change, Lindsay & her family are coming round at 5." I said and he nodded and we stood.

"I love you mum." He said and hugged me.

"I love you to baby." I said to him and he walked up.

* * *

**Bella's POV - 1 hour later**

I had a shower and changed into  cgi/set?id=60472404,  
*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" I yelled and Troy walked in.

"Hey sis." He said and I looked at him.

"Sis? wow thats the first time you've ever called me that!" I said with a smile.

"I know, look I wanted to tell you that, your my little sister, and I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you to dweeb!" I teased and he chuckled and hugged me. "So how do I look?" I asked and he smiled.

"Gorgeous." He said smiling and I smiled.

"Good, now, go change, you stink." I said and he walked out smiling and I smiled and walked to Kat's room and knocked.

"Come in!" She yelled and I walked in and saw her in  18/set?id=53739805. "How do I look?" She asked me.

"Casual, I like it." I said smiling and she smiled and we walked downstairs and saw mum in  untitled_328/set?id=43961916.

"Wow mum, just over a year ago you gave birth and you cant even tell, you look great!" Kat said smiling.

"Thanks baby." She said smiling. "Would you girls, go check on what the twins, Skylar, Olivia, Nathan, Noah, JD, & Jacob are wearing?" She asked and paused. "And Troy." She added and we nodded and walked to the twins room and saw them both in  danielles_outfit/set?id=50695196.

"Hey, love the dress." I said and we all walked to Skylar's room and saw her in  cgi/set?id=43388759.

"Hey Sky, come on." Peyton said picking her up and we walked to Olivia's room and saw her in  cgi/set?id=53687580.

"Hey Olive, Who got you dressed?" Nicole asked her.

"Dada!" She said smiling and Kat picked her up and we walked to Jacob's Room and saw him in aidens_concert_outfit/set?id=43387898: **(AN: IGNORE THE NAME AND CAPTION)**

"Hey Jakey." Peyton said and he looked at us.

"Bella?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah?" I said kneeling down infront of him.

"Is Troy's mummy gonna take him away from us?" He asked sadly.

"What? Off course not, why would you think that?" I asked him nicely.

"A girl in my grade called Wren, her big sister's Dad came back and in the end she ended up going with them." He said upset.

"Jake I'm not going anywhere." A Voice said and and we all turned and saw Troy in  cgi/set?id=53688991, Nathan in  cgi/set?id=53689358, Noah in  cgi/set?id=53690438**, **& JD in  cgi/set?id=53687905#stream_box

"Promise?" Jacob asked.

"I promise Bro." Troy said smiling and we heard a doorbell.

"Kids!" Dad yelled.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"You ready?" Nicole asked and I nodded and picked up Jacob and we all walked down and saw dad dressed in  charlies_diner_outfit/set?id=43299031**, **And holding Gabe who was in  kyles_outfit/set?id=43172215 **(AN: IGNORE BABY CARRIER)** and looked to where mum and dad were facing and saw a man in 11/set?id=53690851 who im guessing is John, the boy Jason who goes Seaford high in  cgi/set?id=60477746, a girl about 7 in  14/set?id=53738637 who im guessing is Hannah, and lastly a women in  stellas_outfit/set?id=44156860 who im guessing is Lindsay.

"Troy, this is John, Jason, Hannah & Lindsay." Dad said and they smiled and I smiled at Jason & Hannah only.

"Look at you." Lindsay said smiling. "My oldest baby boy-" She started.

"Only!" Jason corrected glaring at her and she rolled her eyes.

"My baby boy all grown up." She smiled at me and held her arms out for a hug and I glanced at mum who got the messege.

"Okay, um, to the dining room." Mum said and we all walked in and I saw Lindsay glaring at mum from behind, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

As we all headed into the dining room Jack pulled me back.

"Hey, I don't want you to get too stressed out tonight, its not good for you, so if you do, just tell me and I'll tell them to go." Jack said so they couldnt hear.

"Jack no, Lindsay's Troy's birth mother, and she doesnt have to leave until Troy wants her to." I said.

"I know Lindsay's his birth mother, but your my wife, and this is our house, and these are our kids, and I dont want you getting stressed, its not good for either of you okay?" He asked and I sighed and nodded.

"Ok." I said and he kissed me quickly and we walked into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5 - Awkward Family Dinner

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 5 - Awkward Family Dinners

**Troy's POV**

Mum & Dad brought dinner out, in the table its Dad at the left end, then on his left is Mum, Gabe, Olivia, Jacob, Bella, Me, Kat, Skylar, Nathan on the other end of the table, then JD, John, Lindsay in front of me, Hannah, Jason, Noah, Peyton & Nicole then back to dad.

"So Troy, what are you up to now a days?" Lindsay asked me.

"Um, I'm on the football team and a straight A student." I said.

"That's my baby boy, so how many girlfriends do you have, 3? 4?" She asked grinning.

"I only date 1 girl at a time, and I havent got any yet." I said and Bella rolled her eyes grinning.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Just then Troy's phone buzzed and he checked it, grinned and texted back.

"Who is it?" Lindsay asked.

"No one." He said and I saw the look in his eye.

"Thats not know one." I said grinning. "Its her isn't it!" I stated more than asked and he chuckled and nodded.

"Who?" Lindsay asked, "Come on tell me!" She said eagerly.

"Nahh its nothing." Troy said and we both knew it was annoying her.

"So, Hannah & Jason are happy to meet their big brother." She said smiling. "And John's happy to meet his new son." She said.

"Step son!" Jack & Troy stated.

"Yeah thats what I meant." Lindsay said less enthusiastically and Troy was getting annoyed and everyone had finished their meals.

"Troy." I said standing. "Why don't you help me, serve desert." I said picking up people's empty plates.

"Oh he doesn't have to, get Kit, or Nicola or one of them to do it." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I do as my mum says." Troy said smiling at her and she smiled snidely at me. "So I'm gonna do what my mum asked and help her." He said standing and her smile fell and everyone all hid their grinning faces and chuckles as I did and he picked up people's plates and we walked into the kitchen. "You wanna laugh don't you?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Oh my god, did you see her face, she is not happy." I said and he smiled as we picked up deserts and walked out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Lindsay asked glaring at me.

"Oh just a mother son joke." Troy said.

"Step-Mother." Lindsay said.

"Is it, is it really?" Troy asked snidely.

"Yeah, considering I'm the one who gave birth to you." She said.

"You sure, is their any witnesses?" He asked her.

"Hey!" I warned as I gave people their plates. "Dont give Lindsay any cheek, we raised you better than that!" I told him motherly and he nodded.

"Mum!" Lindsay said and I looked at her. "Its don't give your mum any cheek, not Lindsay." She said.

"I'm just going of what he calls you so it doesn't get complicated." I said honestly.

"It's not complicated, I'm his mother, his flesh and blood, your his dad's wife!" She stated getting pissed of.

"She's my mum! the one who raised me all my life, your just the one who carried me for 9 months." Troy stated also getting pissed.

"Yeah through all the pain! and the baby weight, hormones everything." She said annoyed.

"Whilst my mum, has dealed with all the tantrums, the nappy changing, the feeding, the baths, the clothing, the terrible 2's, the teenage stage." He stated to her "9 months or 17yrs!" He said with each hand representing 9 months and 17yrs and he moved the 17yrs one down like a weight.

"Okay, desert!" Jack stated and I sat down and he smiled at me and I smiled, after we all finished I picked up some plates and took them to the kitchen and putting them on the side when a hand went down next to me and I turned to see Lindsay.

"May I help you?" I asked her.

"Listen here Kimberly, back then I wanted Jack, now I'm here for 1 thing, and that's my son, MY son, not yours, mine!" She said threateningly. "Now you better back of! and stay out of my way!" She said

"Now you listen!" I stated pissed of "That boy is the one I've raised for the past 17yrs, and I don't regret any minute, because he is my son, and I love him more than you could ever imagine, I was there when he first smiled, when he first talked, took his 1st steps, 1st day of pre-school, elementary, middle and high school, 1st girlfriend, 1st everything, you cannot just waltz in after 17yrs and expect me to back of, because when it comes down to it, im the one he calls mum!" I stated and walked out and sat back down and she came out.

"We're leaving!" She stated glaring at me and John, Jason & Hannah stood up and put their coats on.

"Shame you have to go so early." I said politely.

"I know, hey, Troy, why don't you stay the night?" She asked smiling and Troy glanced at me.

"Um, no its a school night." I stated putting a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"Oh it's just one night, give him a break!" She said glaring at me.

"Sorry, not tonight, maybe another time." I stated and she glared.

"Fine, see you soon son." She said and went to hug him when he smiled and picked up Olivia and moved behind Nathan like he was talking to him and she stopped and glared at me and they walked out and I smiled nicely at the kids.

"God that cow!" I said annoyed once they were gone.

"She was seriously driving me crazy!" Troy said.

"I know, and she has the nerve to threaten me in my own house!" I said annoyed.

"What?" Jack said. "She threatened you, what the hell did she say?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh just came into the kitchen and said she may of wanted you back when we were teens, but now she's here for her son, and then kept saying ' My son, not yours, mine! now back of and stay out of my way." I said.

"What the hell that cow, what did you say?" Bella asked me annoyed.

"I told her that she can't just waltz back in and expect me to get lost, and that ive been there through everything, his first day of school, first baby tooth, first word everything and when it comes down to it, im the one he calls mum." I stated.

"Nice." Troy said grinning and I smiled.

"Okay, im gonna go change and call Anna"i stated.

* * *

**Anna's POV - 1 hour later**

I put the phone down and walked to the living room.

"What was that about you were on it for like 1 hour?" My 9yr old Lucas said.

"Oh just Kim, telling me how tonight went with Lindsay!" I said.

"What happened?" Eddie asked me.

"Oh Troy kept calling Kim mum, to annoy Lindsay and then Lindsay ended up threatening Kim to back of and Kim told her where to go!" I said and he chuckled as I sat back down and my oldest daughter Maddy who's 16 came in texting.

"Who you texting?" Eddie asked.

"No one!" She said.

"Just her boyfriend!" My 6yr old son Shane said and Maddy grinned.

"Really?" My 3yr old Matilda also known as Tilly asked.

"No, just a friend!" She said.

"But she hopes they'll be more!" Lucas said grinning and Maddy chuckled.

**Hope you enjoyed it, sorry I haven't updated in a while, Been proper busy over the pass week, but Check out the new chapter to my other story 'Flirtatious Cousins' please! xxx 3 3**

**-Demi**


	6. Chapter 6 - Who Are You Texting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 6 - Who Are You Texting?

**Peyton's POV - Next Day**

Kim's wearing  cgi/set?id=53754043  
Bella's wearing  untitled_417/set?id=57590235  
Kat's wearing  untitled_405/set?id=53859207  
Peyton & Nicole are wearing  15/set?id=53738785

"Let's Go!" Mum exclaimed to us all.

"Coming!" I said and took some lunch money from dad and Troy, Bella, Kat, Nathan, Nicole, Olivia & Me go into Dad's car as Noah walked away with his friends and JD, Skylar, Jacob & Gabe got into mum's.

"Right, so I'll be home by 4 with these." Mum said getting into her car.

"Right and these said their walking home tonight, so they should be back around 3-ish!" Dad said, "And me, & Olivia will be at the dojo all day and I should be home for half 2-ish." He sad and she nodded and drove off and so did we.

"Troy, why are you always on that phone?" Bella asked.

"Yeah who are you texting?" I asked.

"No one!" Troy said.

"Oh please your eyes are always drawn to that phone everytime it-" Nicole started when it vibrated. "Vibrates." She said and looked at him knowingly and he smiled and started texting and we arrived at school and he walked away still texting and me, Nicole, Kat, Nathan & Bella all stood next to each other after dad drove of.

"We need to find out who it is he's texting all the time." Bella said and we nodded. "So from now on, we will keep our eyes on him whenever we can, and who ever we see him even glance or talk to! we note them down!" She said and we all walked out seperate ways except for me and Nicole.

"Hey!" Lauryn said as we walked to our lockers to see her, Chloe, Zeke & Wen all stood their.

"How did last night go?" Chloe asked.

"It was really awkward, all through the night Troy was just trying to annoy Lindsay, who happens to be Jason's step-mum." I said and she chuckled.

"Yeah but you gotta admit, Jason's pretty hot!" She said smirking.

"Eww!" Nicole said.

"Come on Nicole, admit it!" She said smiling.

"Okay yeah he is a little." Nicole said and Chloe smirked.

"Speak of the devil!" Zeke said and Jason walked over.

"Hey Im sorry for Lindsay last night, she likes to be in control. She even tries to get me to call her mum." He said chuckling and we chuckled.

* * *

Maddy's POV

Maddy's Wearing  untitled_328/set?id=44922125

"Hey!" Kat said smiling.

"Hey Kitty." I said smiling. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Me, Bella, Nathan, Peyton & Nicole are trying to find out who Troy keeps texting!" She stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he is always on his phone texting some girl, and wont tell us who!" She said.

"Maybe he has a secret girlfriend." I said smirking.

"Maybe so, well atleast I know its not one of my friends, if it was they would tell me right?" She asked.

"Um... well, maybe but they might be... um a little scared." I said nervously.

"Yeah right, but all i know is, a true friend wont lie to me, thats why im glad I have you!" She said and I nodded. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm, completely fine." I said and she smiled and walked to her locker and I sighed.

* * *

**Troy's POV - lunch**

"Dude!" I said to my 17yr old adoptive/step cousin Christopher Crawford from my 39yr old uncle Carter, as he zoned out staring at something, I looked where he was looking and it was at Lola, Uncle Jerry & aunt Grace's 17yr old daughter, I hit him on the arm and he looked at me.

"What?! huh?" He asked.

"Dude, if your gonna keep staring at Lola, why dont you just ask her out?" I teased.

"What? I dont like Lola!" He lied.

"What you saying about Lola, that she isnt good enough for you?!" I said with fake angerness.

"What no, off course not!" He said stuttering and I laughed.

"Dude im kidding." I said and he glared at me. "But man you keep staring at her, why dont you just walk up to her and ask her out?" I asked.

"No!" He said.

"Wimp!" I said annoyed.

"Me? what about you? who's the chick you keep texting?" He asked me.

"No one!" I said.

"Yeah, is she hot?" He asked.

"Yeah she is!" I said smiling.

"Good kisser?" He asked.

"Wouldnt know." I said honestly.

"And you say I need to grow up and ask Lola out, what about you?" He said.

"Fine, ill ask her out, if you ask Lola out." I said.

"Deal." He said and we shook hands.

"Now go!"i said.

"Okay!" He said standing and walking over to Lola and I watched in amusement, she smiled as he began talking and she had a confused look on her face, then blushed and he walked back over.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked him.

"I called her hot and then walked away." He said.

"So, you didnt ask her!" I said and he shook his head no. "I'll sort it!" I said walking over to Lola."Hey!" I said and sat next to her.

"Hey, whats up with your cousin?" She asked.

"Yeah look, the thing is, Christopher likes you." I said and she nodded in understandment. "And he's never actually asked a girl out before, its always girls asking him out!" I said.

"So, what you want me to ask him out?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not right now, just wait, so he doesnt think I've told you to." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, now I gotta get to class, later Troy!" She said and walked away and I walked back to him.

"What did she say?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I just told her to forget what just happened and she said okay," I said and he nodded whilst sighing in relief.

"Now, this girl." He said smiling and I chuckled.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I was at my locker sorting things out for my next lesson when Jason walks up to me.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"So, wanna hang out after school?" He asked.

"Sure, with who?" I asked and he chuckled.

"With me, so what do you say?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll see you after school!" I said smiling.

"Great, its a date." He said and walked away but not without winking at me first and I giggled.

* * *

**Lola's POV - After School.**

Lola's wearing  cgi/set?id=53757958

I saw Christopher about to get into his car when I tap him on the shoulder and he turns and looks at me.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey!" He said smiling.

"So, listen." I said and took and step towards him and put a piece of my hair behind my ear shyly. "I was wondering, do you, maybe, want to go out sometime?" I asked him.

"You mean like a date?" He asked and I nod.

"Yeah, If you want." I said smiling and giggling.

"Yeah, Okay." He said smiling and I smiled and he chuckled.

"So um." I said.

"I'll text you." He said and I nodded and smiled.

"Bye." I said and walked away smiling.

* * *

**Nathan's POV**

I was leaning against the wall waiting for the others when Nicole walks over.

"Listen, tell the others, Im hanging out with Jason." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well tell him, you have a strong big brother." I said and she laughed.

"Okay, will do, later bro," She said and walked away just as Bella, Peyton, Troy & Kat walked over.

"Where's she going?" Bella asked.

"Out with Jason." I said and we began walking home when Troy's phone vibrated.

"Really? come on!" Kat said and we all chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Best Date Ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 7 - Best Date Ever

**Nicole's POV**

Me & Jason are walking around the park talking.

"So, do you like Seaford so far?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean nice people, cool classes, cute girls." He said and smiled at me whilst saying the last one. "I'm definately liking the cute girls." He added and I chuckled.

"Oh really, and how many of these cute girls have you met?" I asked smiling.

"Well, I've met a lot of cute girls." He said and I nodded. "But only one really beautiful girl." He said and winked at me and I blushed and put a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He said and turned into the woods and I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Yesterday, I went for a walk, and I found this really cool place, and I wanna show you." He said and we carried on walking for a little bit, and then I stopped when he stopped. "Here!" He said smiling and I looked and saw a small garden of different flowers and smiled.

"This is gorgeous." I said smiling.

"I have a surprise." He said and pulled me to the middle of the garden and picked up a picnik basket. "Ta dar!" He said smiling and I smiled as we sat down. "Now, I didnt exactly know what you like to eat, so a Peyton gave me the heads up." He said and I smiled as he took everything out, there was orange juice, turkey sandwiches, salad, and a few other things and lastly he pulled out chocolate covered strawberry's and I smiled.

"How did you do all this?" I asked.

"I may, or may not of skipped last period." He said smiling at me and I smiled and we began eating, we were laughing and talking, and finally finished everything except 1 strawberry. "You want it?" He asked me.

"Mmmm," I said.

"Oh come on, this could be the worlds greatest strawberry, and you wouldnt know, because you wouldnt try it." He said holding it up and I smirked and he held it up and I took a bite, I hadnt ate it all so he ate the rest and smiled at me. After a little while we stood up and began walking as he was taking me home, on the way I felt his hand grap me and I smiled as he intertwined our fingers together.

"Thanks for the date, and walking me home." I said as we walked to my door.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He said as we stopped infront of it, we stood silent for a minute until he slowly stepped towards me and gently placed his lips on mine, I responded and kissed him back, it was only a small kiss that lasted a minute or so, but it was the best and my first. "Bye." He said once he pulled away and started walking away. "Tell Troy, I said hi." He said and I smiled and walked into my house and to the living room.

"Hey honey, where have you been?" Mum asked me.

"On a date." I said smiling brightly and they all looked at me.

"What do you mean a date? your too young." Dad said protectively and I smiled brightly.

"Not even your over-protectiveness could ruin my mood." I said smiling.

"So did you kiss him?" Bella asked me.

"No." I said smiling. "But he kissed me." I added biting my lip whilst blushing.

"Awww my little sissy's had her first kiss!" Kat said smiling.

"With who?" Troy said.

"Jason." I said and he looked at me.

"Your dating my step brother?" He asked and I shrugged. "So my step brother, kissed my little sister." He said

**Sorry I know its short, but I just figured I owed you all a new chapter, sorry I took so long, things have been complicated, if your interested to know, which your probably not, check my profile xx Anyway I hope you like it.!**

**-Demi xx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 8 - Blast From The Past

**Jack's POV - Next Day - Wednesday - 1pm**

I'm sat on the couch with Olivia when the phone starts ringing just as Kim walks in from the kitchen holding Gabe.

"I'll get it." She said and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked smiling and after getting a reply her smile fell. "Hi." She said shocked and I looked at her and lowered the tv volume. "Um yeah, I'll tell her Bye." She said and put the phone down.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"That was um, That was Brett." She said looking at me and my eyes widened. "He wants to see Bella." She said confused.

* * *

**Bella's POV - 3pm**

Me, Troy, Nathan, Peyton & Nicole walked into the house talking and saw mum & dad sat on the couch talking, they looked at us quietly.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Bella we need to speak to you in private." Dad said and the others walked to their rooms.

"Um, Whats up?" I asked confused sitting down.

"Well, we got a phone call today, from." She said and took a breath. "Brett." She said.

"Wait, Brett as in Brett James, my birth father." I said and they nodded. "W-what did he want?" I asked.

"To see you." Dad said.

"Oh." I said shocked.

"Ella are you okay?" Mum asked.

"Um yeah, I just need a nap, bye." I said and walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Jack worriedly.

"She's a strong girl Kimmy, she'll be fine." He said and I sighed and walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"I hope so." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder whilst his hands went around my west.

"Yeah, well, just don't get stressed out, it's not good for you." He said and kissed my forehead. "When do you wanna tell everyone?" He asked me.

"I don't know, soon though, I think it's about time." I said and he nodded and placed a hand on my stomach.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my room and sat on my bed thinking when my laptop made a noise, and I walked over and sat on my computer chair and saw my boyfriend Zack (Who BTW is uncle Jerry's nephew.) had requested a video chat and I clicked yes, and his gorgeous face popped up on-screen.

"Hey baby." He said smiling and I smiled a half-smile.

"Hi," I said and his smile immediately dropped.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I need to speak to you, can you meet me at the park in 5 minutes?" I asked him.

"Yeah off course, I'll see you soon." He said and I shut my laptop and walked downstairs.

"I'm going to the park to see Zack." I said to mum & dad.

"I thought you were having a nap?" Mum asked.

"Changed my mind, I'll be back soon, love you, bye." I said and walked out, I walked to the park and looked around for Zack when my sight was suddenly black.

"Boo!" A familiar voice whispered in my ear and I turned around and saw Zack.

"Hey." I said and hugged him wrapping my arms around his waist, and he smiled and wrapped his around my shoulders.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me as we separated, but I kept one arm around his waist, and he kept one around my shoulder.

"My birth father wants to see me." I said getting straight to the point and his eyes widened.

"W-What? How do you know?" He asked confused.

"He rang my mum and she & dad told me." I said.

"Oh my god, baby, this is..." He said unable to find the right word.

"Huge, I know, I just don't know what to do, I mean he left the second my mum told him she was pregnant with me, and then 17yrs later, he wants to come back into my life, I mean, I don't know what I'm suppose to do, do I see him or not" I said and stated rambling.

"Hey, hey hey, shh. Calm down." Zack said and hugged me into his chest and I sighed resting my head against his 6 pack. "Calm down, take it easy." He said and I nodded. "You do whatever you want Belle, If you wanna see Brett, then you see him, but if you don't, you don't." He said.

"What do you think?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"I think that if you don't go see him at least once to ask him why he left, your always gonna regret it, and that question in gonna be on your mind for the rest of your life, just like it has been for 17yrs." He said and I sighed.

"You always know the right thing to say, thanks for being such a great boyfriend Zachary Martinez." I said.

"And you are the best girlfriend ever Isabella Crawford-Brewer." He said and I smiled and kissed him.

**Hii! Hope you liked this chapter, wanted to introduce Bella's boyfriend / Jerry's nephew, Right, And you will have probably noticed I updated this story twice today! Anyway, hope you liked it! **

**-Demi xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 - We Have Something To Tell Yo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 9 - We Have Something To Tell You

**Kim's POV - Night Time - 10pm**

"Hey." Troy said as he came into the house locking the door behind him,

"Hey sweetie, where have you been?" I asked.

"Just hanging out with a friend." He answered.

"Oh yeah, was this friend male or female?" Jack asked grinning.

"Female if you must now, anyway, I'm going bed, I'm tired." He said and was about to walk upstairs.

"Um, excuse me." I said and he came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night mum, night dad." He said smiling.

"Night baby." I stated.

"Night son." Jack said and Troy walked upstairs.

"Hey, so I've been thinking, we promised Troy a car for his 16th brthday, but because Gabe was born we could buy him nor Bella a car for their sixteinth, or Kat, So I was thinking that we could buy Troy a car, because then It'll be easier during the week, he can drive Bella, Kat, Nathan & the twins to school, so that way we wont have to keep doing more trips." I stated looking at Jack,

"Okay, I'll move some money about and buy him a car, but we will have to buy Bella a car soon because it wouldn't be fair." He said and I nodded leaning into him. "You know we're probably not gonna get much time together for a while with everything going on." Jack whispered into my ear and kissed my neck and I smiled.

"Well then, might as well make the most of it." I said and kissed him, and squeled when I felt Jack suddenly lift me up bridal style and I laughed a little as he walked up to our room and layed me on the bed, going back to lock the door and then walking back over to me whilst taking off his shirt.

* * *

**Noah's POV - Thursday - Next Day - 6pm**

"Kids! Come down for a minute please." Dad yelled and me & JD walked downstairs as did everyone else.

"Whats up?" Nate asked.

"Me & your mother need to tell you something." Dad stated stood next to mum.

"What's wrong, is everything okay?" Nicole ased worriedly.

"Everything's fine, don't worry." Mum said smiling, "Anyway, we have been waiting for the right time to tell you and I guess now is it." She added.

"Tell us what mummy?" Skylar asked.

"Your getting another sibling." Dad said smiling.

"What? really!?" Peyton sai excitedly.

"Yep, are you guys okay with that?" Mum asked us.

"Yes, this is amazing." Kat said smiling.

"I'm getting another brother!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly.

"Or sister." Dad said.

"No! I want a brother." Jacob said smiling as mum & dad chuckled.

"Well now that that's sorted why don't we order a pizza for tea tonight yeah?" Mum said and once we all nodded, she picked up the phone and dialed. Another sibling, jeez, mum & dad sure keep busy a lot don't they.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Once Kim walked out the room on the phone to the take away place I looked at the kids.

"Okay, your mother is 4 months pregnant, and dont forget that the next 5-6 months are gonna be extremely hard with your mum's hormones and everything, and we're gonna have to do some room changes due to having no more rooms, so either Sky & Olive will be sharing room, or Gabe & the new baby," I said and they nodded. "So piece of advice, do not say no to your mother, whatever she asks you, say yes okay." I said and they nodded just as Kim walked back in.

"Olivia honey, before dinner gets here, I want you to go clean your toys up in the dining room." Kim stated as she put the house phone back on the holder.

"No." Olivia said and we all looked at her.

"What did you just say to me?" Kim asked her.

"Yes." Livy said and ran to the dining room and I rolled my eyes.

Milton's POV

"Hey guess what I just found out." Julie stated walking into the living room where me, Wyatt, Wyatt's girlfriend Jessica, Millie & Georgie were.

"What?" I asked her.

"Kim's 4 months pregnant." She said smiling.

"Really, That's awesome." I said and she nodded.

"Oh Mum, what did you & dad want to tell us?" Georgie asked.

"Oh right well, might as well come right out and say it, I'm 3 months pregnant." Jules stated smiling.

"Really, Isn't it enough I have 2 annoying sisters." Wyatt said.

"Hey, this baby could be a boy, then you will have a baby brother." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to help feed & Change that baby." Wyatt said.

"Oh stop complaining." Julie stated.

"Well aslong as I get to keep my room, I'm fine with it." Millie stated.

"You will don't worry, we're gonna change the room right next to Wyatt's into a nursery." I said and she nodded.

**Okay, so you probably noticed I uploaded 2 chapter's today, well I just wanted to get the the announcement of the pregnany's. Send me some reviews or PM's of how many babies Kim & Julie should be pregnant with, and some baby names, and then after a while I will put a poll up of baby names for brewer baby, and then after that voting is done, I will put one up for the Krupnick baby xxx**

**-Demi xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 - What Do I Do?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 10 - What Do I Do?

**Kim's POV - 8 Days Later - Friday - 4pm**

I was in the living room with Gabe when Bella walked in.

"Hey mum, can I talk to you?" She asked me.

"Sure baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I've been thinking about whether I want to meet Brett, and I decided I wanted to." She said cautiously as if not to upset me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just want to know why he left and why he suddenly wants back into my life." She explained and I nodded.

"Okay, and I'll ring him soon, when do you want to meet him?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow, The sooner I meet him, the sooner I can move on with my life." She said and I nodded as the front door opened and Nicole walked in smiling.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked her.

"Out with Jason." Nic said smiling.

"What did you do a bit of kissing?" Bella asked her jokingly but when she blushed we both looked at her. "Omg really?" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who Kat walked on making out with my boyfriend on my bed." Nicole said to Belle who glared at her playfully and I chuckled.

"I am so hoping for a baby boy." I said looking at Gabe who smiled and giggled.

"Hey!" Bella & Nicole whined making Gabe giggle more.

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

"Lennox come on! I need to drop you of at Daddy & Gracie's." I said to mine & Jerry's 4yr old daughter Lennox Cayla Martinez who ran out holding her teddy bear ran out and into the car. I got in as well after fastening her in her seat as did mine & Nick's kids Chelsea who's 15, Freddy who's 13 & Ethan who's 10 and started driving to Jerry & Grace's. "Okay so where am I dropping you all at?" I asked the others.

"Can you drop me off at Maddy's?" Chels asked.

"Me at Noah's please?" Freddy asked.

"And me at Derek's?" Ethan asked.

"And me at Daddy's." Lennox exclaimed grinning and I laughed.

"Yes you at Daddy's angel." I said as I pulled up in front of the Martinez House Hold and got out with Lennox and knocked on the front door which was opened by Lola. "Hey low." I added.

"Hey aunt Kels, hey Lenny." She said smiling.

"Hi Lolly." Lennox said smiling as she held her arms out for Lola to pick her up which she did.

"You dropping her off?" Lola asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah and could you tell your father to drop her of around 12-ish on Sunday please." I said and looked at Lennox. "Bye bye sweet pea." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Bye bye Mummy." She said and I walked back to the car.

"Okay so who's next?" I asked.

"Me!" "Me!" "Me!" I heard followed by arguing and I rolled my eyes and started driving.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"Hey Chelsea." Anna said smiling as she opened the door of the Johnson house.

"Hi Anna, is Maddy in?" I asked her as I walked inside.

"Yeah she's in her room, go on up." She said and I listening and walked into Maddy's room who I saw was pacing back & forth.

"Hey, whats wrong why did you ring me saying to come round and that it was an emergency." I asked her and she looked at me, pulled me to the bed and we both sat down.

"Okay, you know the guy I've been texting?" She asked and I nodded, "Well I'm friends with his sister, and I'm worried if she finds out, she's not gonna wanna be friends anymore." She said nervously.

"Your not texting Freddy are you?" I asked her.

"Ew no, he's 13." She said and I sighed.

"Well then who is it? Come on you can tell me, I won't judge." I said smiling nicely.

"Troy." She said and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious! Kat is gonna kill you!" I exclaimed standing and she looked at me, "Oh sorry. Not helping." I said and sat back down.

"No, you're right, she is gonna kill me, what do I do?" She asked me.

"Okay, first, you said it yourself, all you've done is text Troy, You've grown up with him, there's no shame in texting him, I mean it's not like your dating him right?" I said and she bit her lip.

"Actually..." She stated and I rose an eyebrow and she sighed.

* * *

**Maddy's POV**

_**Flashback - Early on the Friday:**_

"Hey Mads." Troy said joining me as I walked home from school.

"Oh hey Troy." I said smiling. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, mind if I walk with ya?" He asked and I nodded. "Cool, so listen, you know my cousin Christopher?" He asked and I nodded, "Well he's having a party next weekend, and I was sorta wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked me smiling.

"You mean on a um..." I started.

"A date." He said smiling and I smiled wider.

"Sure." I said as we came to a stop at my house, "I'd like that." I said and he smiled.

"Good, I'll see you later." He said and kissed me on the cheek and began walking to his house and I smiled.

**_End Of Flashback:_**

"Wait, so your going on a date with Troy next Saturday?" Chelsea asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, so what do I do about Bella?" I asked.

"I think you should tell her the truth, she deserves to know or, you could tell Troy that you can't go out with him." Chels said shrugging and I sighed.

**Okay! Hope you liked this chapter, gonna be the last one for a while I'm afraid, going on holiday to Blackpool tomorrow, and don't think they'll be internet access there, which will extremely annoy me, but anyway, good news is, I will be able to conjure up a few more chapters to upload as soon as I'm off holiday so Yay! Anyway! Review! Follow! Favorite! Tell your friends! And don't forget suggest baby names & genders please, Important.**

**-Demi xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 - For The First Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 11 - For The First Time

**Bella's POV - Saturday - 10am**

Bella wore cgi/set?id=93020108

I nervously looked in the mirror, inspecting my outfit.

"Hey." A voice said and I turned and looked at Troy who was stood by my door.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked onfused.

"You've been looking at your reflection for the pass 20 minutes." He stated and I sighed.

"I know, I just, I'm scared, I dont quiet know what I'm supposed to say." I said and he nodded in understandment.

"I get it, but you have no need to be nervous, if anything, Brett should be nervous." He said and I nodded. "So are you still mad at dad for not letting you go out with Zack the other day?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and I'm gonna be until he realised he made a mistake," I said "Well, I best get going." I added and he nodded.

"Want me to drive you?" He asked and I looked at him.

"You don't have a car." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I can drive Dad's." He said and I nodded grabbing my phone and we walked down. "I'm gonna drive Belle to the cafe." He stated and mum nodded and hugged me.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I stopped the car outside the cafe that Bella was meeting her birth father at.

"Do you want me to come in?" I asked her.

"No, I'll be fine." She said but didnt get outta the car.

"Belle." I said and she looked at me.

"Maybe you could sit at another table, on the other side of the room, you know, just for support." She said nervously and I nodded and parked the car, We got out and walked inside.

"I'll be over there." I said pointing to a table and she nodded taking a breath.

Bella's POV

I took as breath as Troy walked away and I walked over to the table Brett said to meet him at, and I saw a man with brown hair & blue eyes around 33, 34 sat down nervously tapping his foot.

"Brett?" I asked and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Isabella." He said standing up and I nodded.

"It's Bella." I said and he nodded as I glanced over at Troy who was watching us.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Brett asked me.

"Ew, no, that's disguisting, he's my brother Troy." I said and he nodded as we sat down.

"Oh right, Jack & Lindsay's son." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said and there was an awkward silence. "Soo, um, do you have any kids?" I asked him and he smiled nodding.

"Yeah, 2, Ally & Thomas, your sister & brother." He said and I nodded.

"I'll add another two to the pile." I joked and he chuckled.

"How many do you have?" He asked me.

"Um, I have 5 sisters, & 6 brothers, and my mum's pregnant again." I said and he nodded shocked.

"Wow, must be a big house." He said and I nodded.

"Well, my parents share a room, so do 2 of my sisters, and 2 of my brothers." I said and he nodded.

"So, um whats school like?" He asked me not really knowing what to say.

"Why did you leave my mum when she got pregnant with me?" I blurted out shocking him,

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, I was just scared about being a father at 16, I still had 2 years of school, and then I wanted to go to college." He explained.

"But that doesnt mean you should just abandon your daughter, my dad was 16 when Troy was born, and he ended up taking me on as well and he didnt complain, he loved me, he wanted to be there for me. You didnt," I stated and he sighed.

"I know, and the truth is, I know I havent been there and that Jack is you dad, I can never replace him as your dad, I just hope there's still time for me to be a father to you." He said.

"But come it took you 17yrs?" I asked.

"A couple months ago when Ally turned 12, I realised that she is growing up and I got thinking about you and how great its been watching Ally grow up and how I missed so much of your life, The truth is because I was still in Seaford until you were 3 I knew how you were, I saw Your mum & Jack around with you & Troy, and I knew you were okay, And when I came back to Seaford after college with my wife Megan and Ally, you were about 6 years old, and I remember going to the park with Megan & Ally and a ball rolled infront of me, I picked it up and a blonde haired, brown eyed little girl came running over, She said 'Thank you mr' as I handed her the ball and a 17yr old boy came over with a 6 year old boy and said thank you, I reconised him as your uncle Toby, I knew the boy was Troy, and then I realised that that little girl, was you, when you all walked away, I walked over to Megan who was my fiancee at the time, and she asked me what was wrong, and I told her I just saw my daughter, you were so beautiful, I couldnt believe you were mine, and later on I saw you with your uncle again getting into his car and I figured he was taking you home, I couldnt help but wonder, so I followed him in my car, and I parked on the opposit side of the road, I saw the front door of the house open and your mother came out, I remember thinking she still looks beautiful, she was carrying a 2 year old boy, and then Jack came out carrying twin 3 year old girls, then a 5 year old girl and a 4 year old boy came out and started playing in the front garden, I saw Jack put the girls down who started playing, and I just watched you play with your siblings for a bit, I was starting to wonder before whether or not I should go to your house and speak to Kim, but when I saw how happy you were with your siblings, and I saw how close you were to Jack, I knew I couldnt just come back and ruin your life, and that I would wait until you were older enough to decide whether you wanted me in your life." He stated and I stared at him shocked.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I sat down watching Bella & Brett carefully, when my phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey, its Kat, I was wondering if you could take me round to Maddy's, I asked Dad but he said you have his car._" Kat said.

"I can't I'm at the cafe waiting for Bella to finish talking with Brett," I stated.

"_Its okay, I'll ask mum, hey so, um, how's it going, is she okay?_" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, she seems okay, they keep having moments of absolute silence now and again, but she's okay." I said.

"_Hmm, hey so, who have you been texting lately?_" She asked.

"None of your bussiness." I stated.

"_Oh come on, your my big brother, I deserve to know who the girl who's got you wrapped around her finger is?_" She asked.

"I gotta go Kit, love you." I said and heard her sigh.

"_Love you too._" She stated and hung up.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I've gotta get going." I said to Brett looking at the time.

"Um, okay, what are you up to?" He asked me nicely.

"I do this thing where one night every month I go out for dinner with my Dad." I said and he frowned for a moment but covered it up with a fake smile. "Bye." I said standing.

"Um here." He said and handed me a piece of paper with his number. "Next time you wanna meet up, just ring me." He said and I nodded and started walking over to Troy who saw me and stood up and met me half way.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded as we walked out. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded. As soon as he parked the car we walked inside and everyone was there.

"Hey." Dad said smiling as he stood in the kitchen putting his drink on the counter, I walked up to him and hugged him. "Wow hey." He said shocked but hugged me back, "Bella are you okay?" He asked and I nodded against his chest.

"I love you daddy, I don't know what I would've done if you and my mum never got together, I'm sorry about being mad at you about the other day, I was just being stupid, I was ungrateful, what other 16 year old boy with a child would take on another child who isnt even theirs and raise them and spend money on them." I said still hugging him.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I was sat on the couch with Olivia on my lap, Jacob snuggled into my side, Skylar sat at the coffee table drawing, Peyton & Nicole on the love seat with JD, Noah sat on the other couch with Nathan, Gabe sat on the floor playing with play bricks and Kat is sat sitting up with her back on the bottom of the sofa next to where Jack was sitting when Troy & Bella walked in.

"Hey." Jack said smiling as he stood in the kitchen putting his drink on the counter, Bella walked up to him and hugged him. "Wow hey." He said shocked giving me a look but hugged Bella back, "Bella are you okay?" He asked and she nodded against his chest.

"I love you daddy, I don't know what I would've done if you and my mum never got together, I'm sorry about being mad at you about the other day, I was just being stupid, I was ungrateful, what other 16 year old boy with a child would take on another child who isnt even theirs and raise them and spend money on them." she said still hugging him and I looked at him and he shrugged and stroked her back.

"Hey, whats brought this on?" He said to her concerned.

"I just realised how lucky I am to have you, and that sometimes I don't realise it because you've always been there and I always think that your always gonna be there but that doesnt mean I should be ungrateful and that even though your not my real dad, your the best daddy in the entier world and no one can ever replace you and I wouldn't want them too." She said crying when she pulled back to look at him.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, and your never gonna loose me." Jack stated, "Your my baby girl and thats never gonna change, and yeah your not my real daughter but that doesnt matter, because I love you just as much as I love your sisters, and no matter what happens you will always be my daughter, even with Brett in your life and when your older and married you will always be my daughter and you will always be my little girl." He stated stroking her hair and I smiled at them.

**PLEASE READ BELOW:!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I never got the time in Blackpool and when I came back, my laptop was broken so I had to transfer everything to my dad's old laptop, and then I was trying to figure out how to work my new iPhone 4, and everything and than not to mention the 2 new babies in my family, so it was very hectic, so anyway, hope you like this chapter, its probably one of my favourites and BTW someone PM'd me about wanting a romance between Bella & Troy, and I was wondering if anyone else wanted this to happen, because I could try to put a romance in as there not real siblings but considering how I pictured them as brother and sister and stuff I'm not sure I could. Anyway SUGGEST BABY NAMES and if you want any COUPLES to happen soon, tell me xx **

**-Demi**


	12. Chapter 12 - Choices To Make

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 12 - Choices To Make

**Maddy's POV - Wednesday - 8am**

Maddy Wore  cgi/set?id=97019146  
Kat Wore  cgi/set?id=97019846

"Hey Kat." I said as I sat down next to her on one of the lunch tables before school started.

"Hey Mads, what's up?" She asked me.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said nervously.

"Okay, what about?" She asked me.

"Um, you see, I don't know how to tell you this, but um..." I stuttered.

"Maddy are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Look Kat, I need to tell you something and it's really important." I said taking a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak when Scarlett Crawford (Aunt Kim's Sister), Cara Jogia, Brittany Austin & Chantelle Roe sat down.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" Cara asked and I sighed.

"I'll tell you how's it going, Kat your brother is H-O-T Hot!" Chantelle stated.

"Who Nathan?" Kat asked disgusted.

"No, well yes he's hot but I meant Troy, look at him, gorgeous brown hair, brown eyes and amazing abs." She said staring dreamily at Troy who was stood by another table with his mates.

"Who gross! Don't talk about my brother like that." Kat stated.

"And don't talk about my nephew like that!" Scarlett stated as well.

"And don't even try flirting with him!" Kat warned her, "I swear there's nothing worse than one of my friends dating my brother." She added and I looked down whilst closing my eyes for a second. "Anyway Maddy, what did you want to tell me?" She asked and I looked at her and saw the other girls were looking at me as well.

"Oh um, it doesn't matter anymore, just forget I said anything, oh look time for class gotta go." I stated grabbing my bag and making a run for it.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I stared confused after Maddy.

"What was that about?" Auntie Scarlett asked.

"Who knows." Cara stated.

"It probably has something to do with that boy she's been texting." Brittany stated and I was about to ask her when someone kissed my cheek whilst sitting down.

"Hey babe." My boyfriend of 1 month Jerome Carter said smiling and I smiled at him as Ryland Gillespie (Uncle Rudy's son) Sat down and kissed Brittany.

"Hey handsome." I said and looked at Brit, "Brit what do you mean the boy She's been texting?" I asked confused.

"Who's been texting?" Ryland asked.

"Maddy and all I know is she's been texting this guy a lot lately, every single second her phone just vibrates and she's smiling all Guy Smiley." Brittany said answering both mine & Ry's questions.

"What's Guy smiley?" Jerome asked, and FYI he's a senior and friends with Troy & Bella.

"Man boys are clueless." Aunt Scarlett said, "All girls have different kinds of smiles, and the guy smile is when they like a guy and he's made her smile." She explained and he & Ry nodded their heads.

"But do you know who it is Maddy's been texting?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I wonder who he is." Chantelle stated and I nodded as I turned my head to look at Troy.

"Yeah me too." I mumbled.

* * *

**Maddy's POV - Thursday - Lunch**

As the bell rang for lunch I quickly packed my stuff and walked out of class and over to the seniors lockers, I saw Troy talking with Christopher Crawford (Aunt Kim's Nephew), Gary Jogia, Gus Chalmers & Jerome Carter. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey." I said making my presence known and Troy turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He said smiling and looked at me for another moment before he looked at his friends, "I'll catch up with you in the cafeteria." He stated and they nodded as they began walking off. "So," Troy said and he turned around to face me, "What's up good lookin'?" He asked me smirking causing me to blush,

"I need to talk to you." I stated and he nodded, "Listen about the party on Friday night **(AN: I know I said Saturday night in chapter 10, but I decided to change it to Friday to fit into what I have planned.)** I can't go with you to the party." I stated and he frowned a little.

"That's okay, we can just make a date for another time." He said shrugging and I sighed.

"No, we can't." I said and he tilted his head to the side confused, _Oh why does he have to look so adorable!_

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Troy, I wanna go out with you believe me, but my friendship with Kat means too much to me, and if anything happens between us two I know she will never forgive me." I said sadly and then started to walk away when his hand softly grabbed my wrist.

"Maddy come on, yeah we both know Kat isn't gonna like this at first, but she'll get used to it, I like you and you like me and she'll realise that eventually." He said and I looked at him.

"Troy I grew up with her." I stated.

"Yeah well so did I, and I grew up with you too, come on Maddy, is this really want you want, for us to end before we've even began?" He asked and I shook my head no. "Then don't end it, I asked you out because I'm tired of hiding my feeling for you, because your Kat's best friend, and I know you feel the same otherwise you wouldn't of said yes." He added softly pulling me closer and I sighed.

"But what are we gonna do about Kat?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out, I promise." He said and hugged me.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I stood where I was watching as Troy & Maddy hugged.

"Hey sweetie." Jerome said and I nodded over to Maddie & Troy.

"What's that about?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I dunno, Maddy came over and Troy just said he'd catch up with me and the guys later, why, is something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"No, nothing at all." I said and walked over to get some lunch with Troy & Maddy edged into my brain.

**End Of Chapter! Hope you liked it, and I please Follow! Favourite! And Review! Also please Review or PM me about who you want dating who. So far I've had people PM-ing me wanting:**

**Lola (Jerry & Grace's Daughter) & Christopher (Kim's Nephew)**  
**Kat (Kim & Jack's D) & Ryland (Rudy & Bethany's S)**  
**Nathan (Kim & Jack's S) & Chelsea (Kelsey & Nick's D)**  
**Nicole (Kim & Jack's D) & Jason Leigh (Lindsay & Jon's S) (DONE!)**  
**Wyatt (Milton & Julie' S) & Bella (Kim & Jack's D)**

**So if you agree with these ^, then review and say which ones you want, and here are the list of the other kids who I'm okay with writing a BF or GF.**

**Peyton - 14 (Kim & Jack's D)**  
**Noah - 13 (Kim & Jack's S)**  
**Millie - 13 (Julie & Milton's D)**  
**Freddy - 13 (Kelsey & Nick's S)**  
**Beck - 12 (Jerry & Grace's S)**  
**Ally - 12 (Brett's D)**

**Feel free to come up with an OC to date anyone you want, maybe even an OC for Rudy & Beth's daughter Poppy who's 20, anyway here is a list of all couples who are CURRENTLY dating.**

**Kat Brewer & Jerome Carter**  
**Nathan Brewer & Alycia Love**  
**Ryland Gillespie & Brittany Austin**  
**Bella Crawford-Brewer & Zack Martinez**  
**Wyatt Krupnick & Jessica Curtis**


	13. Chapter 13 - Best Friends For Never

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

**Think your gonna like the ending to this! xx**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Best Friends For Never

**Kat's POV - Friday Night 8pm**

I did everything to avoid Maddy today, and right now I'm jut gonna forget about everything and have fun at Chris' party. I had a shower and changed into my party clothes.

Kat Wore  cgi/set?id=97199281

"Hey Kitty." Bella said as I walked downstairs. "You look hot." She said smiling and I smiled.

"Thanks, you too," I said looking at her outfit.

Bella Wore  cgi/set?id=97199327

"Where's Lola?" I asked confused as she was suppost to be here with Belle.

"Right here, just had to put the finishing touches on my outfit." She said entering the room with Peyton & Nicole.

Lola Wore cgi/set?id=97199403  
Peyton Wore cgi/set?id=97200895  
Nicole Wore  cgi/set?id=97199722

"Knock knock!" Chelsea said as she entered.

Chelsea Wore  cgi/set?id=97199341

"Hey Chels, where's Maddy?" Nicole asked confused and Chelsea looked at me.

"I don't know and I dont give a damn." I said and they all looked at me weird before shrugging it off, "Now lets get going to this party." I said.

"Nathan! Troy!" Peyton yelled and they came down.

"Bye." Troy stated.

"Wait where are you going? You need to give us lift." Bella exclaimed.

"I'm going somewhere else first so sorry, your gonna have to make your own way there." He said whilst leaving.

"What now?" Nate asked.

"Bella can't you drive?" I asked.

"No, we're only aloud to use one fo the cars at a time, and Troy's took it, anyway, dad said he has to bring the car back by 10, so he was gonna drive us there, drop the car back here and walk to where he wanted to go, anyway, come on we best get going." She said and we all walked out of the house and she locked the door.

* * *

**Maddy's POV**

Maddy Wore  cgi/set?id=97200914

"I'll get it Mum!" Lucas screamed as the doorbell rang and I rolled my eyes, **(AN: Can You tell me where I got that from? ;)** "Maddy! It's Troy!" He yelled and I walked downstairs and to the front door where Luke was staring at Troy.

"Hey Luke, what you up to?" Troy asked him politely.

"Why are you picking up my sister?" He asked curiously.

"Okay Luca, why don't you go do your magic thing and, dissapear." I said to him and he looked at me, then at Troy.

"I'm watching you." He said walking away whilst doing that 'My-Eyes-Are-On-You' sign and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about that." I said to Troy as I stepped out and closed the front door.

"I'm used to it," He said smiling and I smiled, "So I hope you don't mind, but we're walking to the party." He added.

"I'm cool with that." I said nodding and he smiled at me which I returned.

"Good, and by the way, you look amazing." He added sincerly and I blushed.

"Thank you, you to." I said trying to cover my blush with my hair when he put a piece of it behind my ear and then softly grabbed my hand and held it in his own.

* * *

**Kat's POV - At The Party**

"Hey, so what's going on with you?" Ryland asked me curiously.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied whilst crossing my arms.

"Come on Kata, dont like to me, I know you, I grew up with you remember, so whats going on?" He asked and I sighed.

"I think she's secretly dating Troy." I stated

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Maddy." I stated and his eyes widened a little.

"Why would you think that?" He asked confused and I was about to reply when something caught my eye.

"That's why." I said pointing over to Troy & Maddy who were holding hands as they entered the party.

"Uh oh." Ryland said putting his drink down.

"Excuse me for a second." I said and started to make my way over to them as Troy said something to Maddy and walked of.

* * *

**Maddy's POV**

"Well if it isnt the girl who's been dating my brother and lying about it to my face." A voice said and I froze, I turned around to see Kat glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"Its not what you think." I said to Kat ashamed.

"Oh really, so you havent lied to me and not tell me that you were the girl my brother has been texting the pass couple of months, and that you didnt tell me you're dating him." She said annoyed.

"There was never a right time." I said.

"Never a right time? Maddy we hang out every single second of every single day! Well that is when your not making out with my brother!" She yelled attracting the attension of some of the people around us who now started to gather round and watch.

"I tried to tell you! I did, and when I couldnt I tried to end it before anything even began, but I couldnt." I said quietly.

"Why did he hold a gun to your face, no he didnt did he, your suppose to be my best friend Maddy!" She yelled as the DJ turned the music down.

"I am your best friend!" I exclaimed.

"No your not! Not anymore, because as far as I'm concerned best friends dont lie to each other and date each others brothers!" She yelled and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to stop them from falling.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was talking to Zack when Ryland ran over to us.

"Bella quick, Kat just found out Troy & Maddy are dating and she & Maddy are arguing in the living room." He said worriedly.

"Troy & Maddy are dating?" I asked confused but followed him into the living room.

"Why did he hold a gun to your face, no he didnt did he, your suppose to be my best friend Maddy!" Kat yelled as the DJ turned the music down.

"I am your best friend!" Maddy exclaimed.

"No your not! Not anymore, because as far as I'm concerned best friends dont lie to each other and date each others brothers!" She yelled and I could see tears appear in Maddy's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as Troy walked into the room and stood right next to her with his hand on her back.

"It's too late for apologies, and thanks a lot Troy, you took my best friend away from me, you two deserve each other." Kat stated.

"Look we're sorry okay! We never meant for any of this to happen." Troy stated.

"Yeah well it did, and it probably wouldnt of happened if this little slut stayed away from you!" Kat yelled to him but more to Maddy who let a tear fall and I felt so sorry for her right now.

"I'm not a slut!" Maddy yelled offended.

"Could've fooled me!" Kat yelled extremely pissed of now that Ryland had to grab her by the waist before she attacked Maddy.

"Okay, enough come on." Ryland said to her pulling her out of the room and I looked at Maddy.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded softly.

"Can we leave?" She whispered to Troy who nodded and kissed the sighed of her head.

"Yeah, come on." He said and pulled her out of the house and I sighed as the DJ played the music again and I walked into the Kitchen where Ryland was trying to calm down Kat.

"Hey, what the hell was that?!" I said annoyed to Kat.

"My best friend being a slut, correction my ex-best friend being a slut." She said still annoyed.

"Oh grow up Kat! She's 16 she can date whoever the hell she wants, and its nothing to do with you if she wants to date Troy!" I said and stormed off.

* * *

**Maddy's POV**

"I'm sorry about what Kat said," Troy said softly as we walked along Seaford Beach.

"So am I." I said sighing.

"She didn't mean it, she was just annoyed." He said trying to lighten my mood.

"Oh she meant it, and you know what, she's right." I said as I sat on the wall at the top of the beach.

"Hey come on." Troy said sitting next to me taking my hands in his. "You are definately not a slut." He said.

"I'm a horrible friend." I said to him and he shook his head.

"No your not, your kind, caring, & beautiful girl." He said and I blushed.

"Thanks, but, you don't have to lie." I stated.

"I'm not lying, you are by far the prettiest, the most sweetest and the most inteligent girl I know," He said looking me straight in my eyes and I felt a the blush redden probably making me look like a tomato.

"Thank you." I said barely audible.

"Don't thank me, I only speak the truth." He said grinning and I giggled a little, pretty soon our faces were extremely close and I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my lips and then... It happened, our lips joined together as one, I smiled inwardly at how amazing the kiss was, it was slow, passionate, amazing and he licked my lip asking for permission to entrance and I couldnt deny, our tongues danced together slowly, and then when air became nessersary we pulled apart smiling at each other.

"Aww, isnt that cute." An unfamiliar voice behind us said and we both turned out heads and saw a man holding a polaroid camera smiling at them.

"Um hi." Troy said awkwardly and the old man smiled at us.

"Here you go." He said handing out 4 pictures then held out his hand, "That'll be $8." He said.

"Um, we didnt ask for these." I pointing out.

"But you'll be happy I took them when you see 'em, now $8." He said and Troy handed him the money and he walked off, I looked down at the pictures in Troy's hands as they appeared on the paper, it turns out the guy was watching us kiss because he took 2 pictures of us leaning in to kiss, and 2 pictures of the kiss, and the background was really gorgeous as the sun just began to set, so its all orange and pink around us, I smiled and giggled into Troy's shoulder.

"What do you know, he was right, totally worth $8." Troy said smiling at me and kissed my forehead, "Here." He said handing me 1 photo of us leaning in, and 1 of us kissing.

"Thanks." I said smiling as we watched the sun set.

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry I didn't update on Friday I lost track and completely forgot about updating, I've been going through a hard time lately with my depression, anxiety not to mention social services being rough on my dad and my cousin his brother-in-law getting sent down for 6-18 months, which is out of order considering my cousin punched the guy who tried to ****_Touch_**** him if you know what I mean and his brother-in-law defended him, so its basically like the justice system is saying you shouldn't of punched him and should of just let him rape you but, Stupid right, anyway, enough babbling, I hope you liked this chapter its one of my favourite, and I loved writing the Maddy/Troy scenes, and tell me who you want to get together and some more plot ideas because I haven't been inspired much lately so I'm running out of ideas xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 - You Vote For Baby Names!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 14 - You Vote For Baby Names!

* * *

Okay so I don't like doing authors notes cause I know how annoying it is when I get excited about a chapter and it isnt even a chapter, so I've turned this into a game kinda.

Its the You Vote For Baby Names! Game, So Julie is pregnant, Kim is pregnant. I'm gonna give you a list of baby names for Kim, then a list for Julie, so...

**FOR BREWER BABY (S):**  
**Girl:**

Alaia Mae Brewer  
Alicia Kristyn Brewer  
Amelia Rose Brewer  
Ava Grace Brewer  
Kaitlyn Amelia Brewer  
Carly Rose Brewer  
Hunter Rose Brewer  
Jessica May Brewer  
Lillian Rose "Lilly" Brewer  
Iris Rose Brewer  
Paige Ariana Brewer  
Parker Jadelyn Brewer  
Selena Marie Brewer  
Violet Jessica Brewer  
Scarlett Rose Brewer  
**Boy:  
**Aiden Troy Brewer  
Austin Michael Brewer  
Daniel Jonathan Brewer  
Henry Michael Brewer  
Jaidon James Brewer  
Joseph Nathan Brewer  
Landon James Brewer  
Mason Daniel Brewer  
Parker James Brewer  
Tyler Jackson Brewer

**FOR KRUPNICK BABY (S):**  
**Girl:**

Alyssa Rae Krupnick  
Alice Jaidlyn Krupnick  
Amelie Mae Krupnick  
Aspen Elizabeth Krupnick  
Daisy Mai Krupnick  
Elizabeth Mae Krupnick  
Isabelle Katherine "Izzy" Krupnick  
Lucy Georgina Krupnick  
Lucille Georgie "Lucy" Krupnick  
Melinda Prudence Krupnick  
Tia-Leigh Krupnick  
**Boy:  
**Byron Dylan Krupnick  
Elliot Steven Krupnick  
Fletcher Anthony Krupnick  
Henry Michael Krupnick  
Spencer Levi Krupnick  
William Harry Krupnick

Feel free to add your own ideas, these are just names I just thought of.  
Now, put your answers into a catagory, use this:

**Girl:  
**(Answer)**  
Boy:  
**(Answer)**  
Twin Boys:  
**(Answer)**  
Twin Girls:  
**(Answer)**  
Boy/Girl Twins:  
**(Answer)**  
Triplet Girls:  
**(Answer)**  
Triplet Boys:  
**(Answer)**  
Boy/Boy/Girl Triplets:  
**(Answer)**  
Girl/Girl/Boy Triplets:  
**(Answer)

I will update next chapter, next Friday or earlier if possible, but I really need some help with the names and some plot ideas or twist, because I haven't had much inspiration lately xx

**Also I recently noticed that the links don't appear on the chapter for the outfits, so please put ** ** infront of the links and it will take you to the outfits xxx **

-Demi xxx


	15. Chapter 15 - Evesdropping

**Sorry the chapters a little late, read the bottom to see why.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 15 - Evesdropping

**Maddy's POV - Saturday - 1pm**

"Maddy, Mum & Dad said we're going round to Aunt Kim & Uncle Jack's at 7, so get ready soon." Lucas said poking his head into my room then walked out.

"Wait, what." I said and walked downstairs to the living room where mum & dad were. "Mum, I cant go round to Aunt Kim's at 7, I'm going out with Troy somewhere." I explained.

"Fine, but I expect you to be there at 9, no later, we're gonna order some food then." She said and I smiled and walked up stairs just as my phone vibrated.

**From: **_Troy 3_  
**Message: **_Change of plan, I'll pick you up at 6. xx 3_

I smiled and typed back an okay and decided to take a shower,

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"So, Troy said he's going out at 6 and will be back at 9, Bella is bringing Zack round for a bit, Nate is bringing Alycia & Nicole is bringing Jason." Jack said entering the room and I nodded, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just this baby keeps kicking and hard." I explained and he nodded.

"Well with two black belts of a parents, can you blame him?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his hands on my 4 & a half month pregnant stomach.

"Him?" I asked smiling whilst turning my head to look at him.

"Yes him, I have a feeling this little one's gonna be a boy." He said smiling.

"Well I'm hoping for another girl." I said and he smirked.

"Well, I cant wait to see who wins this round, lets see I have won the pass 6 rounds." He smirked.

"Um no you didnt, You said Olivia was gonna be a boy, and she wasnt." I said.

"Well I was right about Sky, Jacob, Gabe & one of the twins wasnt I." He said counting them of on his fingers.

"I said Kat was gonna be a girl, Nate a boy, Peyton & Nicole I said would both be girls, Noah I said would be a boy, and Livy I said would be a girl." I said smiling, "So that means I'm right about 5, and your right about 4, Looks like I win."

"Wait what about JD?" Jack asked.

"Well we both thought he was gonna be a girl, we were planning to name him Jasmine Daniella Brewer, also known as Jazzy or JD." I said and he nodded.

"Right, which is the only reason we named him Jackson, because we liked JD but didnt want to name him Jacob." He said nodding as I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around him,

"You know I can never thank you." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he brought my closer.

"Well, I've never thanked you for giving me an amazing family, we have 12 gorgeous kids, and have another one on the way, and by the way, this one is our last." I said sternly and he chuckled.

"I know, looks like your gonna have to start going back on the pill and this one is born," He said and I nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to take Bella to the doctors to put her on the pill." I said inwardly smirking.

"Wait what! Why would you do that?" He asked panicking.

"Jack relax, I'm kidding, Bella's not going on the pill." I said and his face relaxed, "Kat is." I said and his eyes widened.

"What!" He exclaimed and I started laughing, he looked confused for a second until realisation crossed his face, "That was not funny Kimberly Rose Brewer! Not funny at all!" He said and I smiled.

"Oh trust me, you didnt see your face, it was funny." I said laughing.

"It was dad." A voice said and we looked around the kitchen confused,

"Who said that?" Jack asked.

"Me." A voice from the kitchen cabinet said, and Jack walked over and opened it and we saw JD lay down in there,

"Jackson Daniel Brewer, what are you doing in the cupboard?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Evesdroping." He said like it wasnt a big deal.

"Okay, come on get out." Jack said helping him out and put him down on the ground,

"And I cant believe you were gonna call me Jasmine Daniella!" He said and stormed off and I looked at Jack with a stunned expression.

"That kid gets weirder and weirder." He said and I nodded,

"Okay, you go deal with him, and I'm gonna go dress Jacob, Olivia & Gabe." I said and went to walk out when he grabbed my wrist softly and I looked at him as he pulled me closer.

"I was gonna say before, how about we go out on a date night one night this week, we havent been able to in a while with the kids, and I think we should, we can get Bella, Troy & Kat to watch the kids." He said and I smiled.

"I'd like that." I said and he planted a soft kiss on my lips and I smiled inwardly.

* * *

**Maddy's POV - 6pm**

"Hey." I said as I opened the door to Troy smiling and he smiled,

"Hi." He said as I shut the door, "You look amazing." He said grabbing my hand and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said blushing,

I wore

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking, dinner and a movie, you okay with that?" He asked and I smiled.

"That sounds perfect." I said and he smiled helping me into his dad's car.

Poppy's POV - 7:30pm

"Okay so Troy & Maddy will be here at 9." Kim said smiling.

"Where are they?" I asked confused.

"I honestly dont have a clue." She said shrugging and I chuckled.

"Probably sucking faces." Kat mumbled and Chelsea nudged her,

"What was that?" Jack asked confused.

"Nothing, she said nothing." Bella said giving her a look and we all just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, lets talk about these 2 pregnancys, did you two make a pact?" Kelsey said to Kim & Julie and they laughed.

"No we didnt." Julie said smiling.

"So how far a you both?" Lola asked.

"I'm 4 and a half months." Kim said.

"I'm 3 and a half months." Julie said and we nodded.

"Well, what now, I'm hungry." Eddie said.

"You know what, I'm just gonna ring Troy and tell him to come home," Kim said picking up her iphone 5s. "Hey Troy, listen can you just come home now, look I know, but we're not ordering until you & Maddy are here and we're all hungry, thanks sweetie, bye, love you too." She said and hung up.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV - Half Hour Later**

"There here." Isaac said looking at the window just as Maddy & Troy walked in.

"Hey, I didnt know you were out together?" Anna asked confused.

"Yeah, we were." Maddy said putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And why are you both so... nicely dressed." Jack asked them suspiciously.

"We were at Porchini's." Troy said smiling.

"Huh, thats where we went on our first... date," Kim said looking at Jack then we all looked to Troy & Maddy.

"Well, I'm surprised they went there then, much too classy for such liars." Kat said annoyed.

"Whats going on?" Eddie asked confused.

"Oh didnt they tell you, my ex best friend is dating my Half, brother," Kat said, both things a bit harsh.

"Wait what? You two are dating?" Kim asked them confused.

**Hey, hope you like this chapter, sorry I was late uploading it, I was blocked from uploading because I had a disagreement on here about something with someone a couple weeks back and I basically said, Theres no point arguing over something so stupid, so lets just move on already, but then that person reported something I wrote MONTHS back, basically trying to get me kicked of the site, I think its stupid due to the fact that the person who I think did it, doesn't even write any stories, so there don't know how hard it is to keep uploading them and thinking of new ideas to keep people interested, proper annoys me sometimes, but anyway, I've also been distracted due to my family lately, found out one of my cousins is 2 weeks pregnant, Yay! And happy birthday to my cousin Duane who's turned 19 on the Friday!, and I'm turning 14 on the 14th of Oct, and my sisters turning 20 on the 15th of Oct, so we've been busy planning our birthday dinners, xxx Anyway, I'll try and upload another chapter next Friday! xx**

**-Demi xXx**


End file.
